Fire Maker
Fire Maker is the seventeenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 115th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in Malaysia on August 24, 2019. The US release date is unknown. Synopsis Plot Uthaug and Boma were walking down a path carrying fish and discussing how to pronounce "Ninjago" when they hear the marching of someone coming their way. After realizing it's the Blizzard Samurai, they quickly head back to warn everyone. Back at the Great Lake, Lloyd and Sorla discuss the path to get to the Ice Emperor's Castle. She talks about having to be very quiet when you progress or else Wujira will "strike you down". When Lloyd heads outside, Kai and Jay try on new gear that will help them walk through snow. Meanwhile, Nya can't get a signal on the Titan Mech despite getting it before. While they are talking, the two villagers from earlier arrive at the Great Lake to warn the other villagers and Sorla. She then commands them to head inside so they can regroup. Inside their base, the villagers throw ideas around on what they should do, but disagreements arise. Sorla then states that can't leave the Hearth Fire and they must protect it. When Kai asks if they can light another Fire, he is met by criticism by the villagers, but Sorla explains that they can't light another Fire since the weather is too cold. After realizing they can't transport the Fire, Sorla makes it clear they will protect it, and the Ninja agree that they will help. When the villagers and the Ninja head out to prepare, Kai stays behind with Sorla. He explains that he could solve the problem, but without his powers, he can't help. Sorla gives him advice saying Elemental Powers can't be stolen, and it will come back. The villagers and the Ninja quickly prepare and by sunrise, they are able to create a fortress and arm the civilians with weapons. At night, the first barrage of attacks begin when a plethora of arrows come streaking at the villagers. They are able to dodge it, but see Blizzard Samurai at their footsteps. They end up attacking but they shattered into ice when hit. When Lloyd was fighting one of the Blizzard Samurai, it changes faces, but the dark ice keeps him evil. During the battle, Kai was hit by a Blizzard Warrior and he attempts to destroy him, Lloyd defends his fellow Ninja before Cole uses his Earth Punch to send him flying. However, the solider doesn't give up and pursues the house with the Sacred Fire and ultimately takes it out. The Blizzard Samurai then retreat after accomplishing their goal. The villagers sit around the empty Hearth Fire, freezing in the winter night. Kai continues to blames himself for not having his Elemental Powers before trying once more. This time, he is able to create the Fire, and the villagers chant "Fire Maker" due to his success. Meanwhile, General Vex is watching this unfold using Dark Ice and is upset on what happened. Cast *Boma - TBA *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sorla - Patty Drake *Uthaug - TBA *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Trivia *'Narrator: '''Kai *Kai's Elemental Powers return, though not completely as he is shown having slight difficulty producing Fire. *The battle with the Blizzard Samurai to protect the fire can be compared to that of the Battle for Helm's Deep from ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *It is revealed that while some of the Blizzard Samurai are comprised entirely of Ice, some warriors are seemingly corrupted by it. Errors No errors were seen in this episode. Gallery Fire Maker 15.jpg Fire Maker 13.jpg Fire Maker 12.jpg Fire Maker 11.jpg Fire Maker 10.jpg Fire Maker 9.jpg Fire Maker 8.jpg Fire Maker 7.jpg Fire Maker 6.jpg Fire Maker 5.jpg Fire Maker 4.jpg Fire Maker 3.jpg Fire Maker 2.jpg Fire Maker 1.jpg The Blizzard Samurai HD.png Lloyd vs Blizzard Warrior.gif Blizzard Archers climbing 2.gif Blizzard Archers climbing.gif Archers vs archers.gif Cole smashing ice blizzards.gif Blizzard Archers.gif Sword master.gif March of the Blizzard.gif Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2019